


It's Nothing, Really

by princejoopie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Five is a good brother, Fluff, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: Five surprises his family for their birthday.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Jill, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Elliott Gussman & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	It's Nothing, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so I'm not super proud of this and I wrote it in like an hour or two but I couldn't not do something for their birthday, so here it is! I hope you enjoy!

He knew it wasn't much, but he was never very creative with gift ideas.

He also knew it would probably fuck something up pretty badly. But he knew Herb would forgive him, and if he'd avoided two apocalypses so far, surely he could avoid another if need be.

And besides, this just might be worth risking the end of the world for.

"Alright, I'm gonna skip the formalities. We all know those aren't my strong suit," he said. He had his siblings all lined up in a row in the foyer, and was pacing back and forth in front of them. "So do we want to see the presents all at once or go individually?"

"Whatever gets this over with faster," Diego said.

"Okay, I know you're still bitter about getting you all stranded in the past-"

_ "And _ getting a giant needle shoved into me instead of helping me break out of the asylum."

"Still not apologizing for that one," Five said.

Diego said, "Alright, I'm out of here," and turned around to break the line and walk toward the door.

Five turned and called up the stairs, "Will gift number two come down please?"

Diego turned back to look and saw Lila slowly descending the staircase. His eyes widened and he immediately ran up to the stairs, but stopped short just in front of her. "Lila, what- how did-" he spluttered out.

She pulled him into a hug and said, "Missed you too, asshole."

They both stepped aside as Five said, "Can gifts one, three, four, six, and seven join us too?"

One by one, they made their way down the stairs. A stick-thin man looking around in nervous amazement, a dark-skinned man with a huge grin on his face, a bright-eyed man with curly blonde hair, a woman with glasses and a light turquoise outfit, and a blonde woman in a patterned skirt.

Five didn't even have time to ask, "So, what do you think?" before his siblings were all running at their lovers and friends.

Elliott and Luther immediately struck up a conversation about time travel as Lila, Ray, Dave, and Sissy showered their respective partners in hugs and kisses, and Jill stood off to the side next to Five.

When Klaus looked away from Dave for long enough to register her presence, he said, "Wait, you're Ben's crush, right?"

She nodded, ducking her head down sheepishly.

"But Ben's… Five, you know Ben's not…"

"He's not here anymore," Vanya chimed in. "I thought… I thought you knew that."

"Well…" Five mumbled. "That's… the other thing." He gestured back up to the stairs, and the siblings all watched in astonishment as their brother emerged, looking just how Klaus and Vanya remembered him, and very much alive.

Ben could barely make it down the stairs and say, "Hey guys," before all of his siblings were on him, hugging and crying and all saying how much they missed him.

After a moment, Klaus turned to Five and scooped him up into a big hug, as Five just awkwardly patted his back and waited to be set back down. When Klaus did, he wiped some of the tears from his own face and said, "Thank you so much."

All of the others started repeating variations of, "Thank you,  _ thank you,"  _ again and again, and Five just stood there and tried not to blush.

"I thought we all agreed not to do presents this year," Luther said, "Just dinner."

Five waved him off and said, "It was nothing, really. And besides, we don't exactly have the best track record with family dinners."

Allison stepped forward and asked, "Well, what about  _ you? _ You deserve something too."

"It's not a big deal," Five replied. "Having Ben back is enough. I don't need anything else."

Vanya said, "Well what about Dolores? We could find her and-"

"No, no," Five interrupted. "We're both better off like this."

"How about a few of us take you clothes shopping?" Klaus asked.

"That… would actually be really nice," Five said, looking down at his same old uniform.

"I wanna go!" Allison said quickly.

Vanya smiled. "Yeah, me too!"

Trying not to let his growing grin overtake his face, Five nodded and said, "Alright."

Klaus planted one last kiss on Dave's lips, as Allison hugged Ray, and Sissy said, "You all have fun now."

Taking his brother's hand, Klaus pulled Five along toward the door as the girls caught up, and Five was left thinking to himself,  _ 'Best birthday ever.' _


End file.
